


Cat and Mouse Game

by ___witchcraftandwizardry___ (LinguistLove_24)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animals, Multi, Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinguistLove_24/pseuds/___witchcraftandwizardry___
Summary: "I meow loudly for my victory, and  Scabbers' squeaks are muted for the noise of my claws digging into his tail and keeping him right where I want him. This may be the day I finish this cat and mouse game."





	Cat and Mouse Game

It's an uncharacteristically sunny day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I'm awake earlier than my owner. Hermione sleeps soundly in her dormitory bed, bushy hair fanned out across plump white pillow, while I leisurely lick my paws and take in Slytherin's early Quidditch practise. Malfoy zooms around the pitch, situated on his broom in a way that makes him seem self important. No doubt he thinks he is.

 

Blue-grey eyes dart every which way in search of the impossibly fast Golden Snitch, and as I watch him fly aimlessly around the pitch, just the look of him makes me want to claw at the flawless porcelain skin of his face and ruin it. I've tried countless times before, especially whilst wrapped protectively around Hermione's feet – I can't _stand_ to see anyone being a bother to her – but she always hoists me into her arms and coos lovingly into my fur so as to distract me from having a go at him. 

 

 

“Crookshanks, come,” Hermione commands me, and I slowly but happily oblige. Giving my claws one last hearty sink into the windowsill to be sure they're extra sharp, I rise up, turn round and make a jump for the soft down of my girl's bed.

 

 

She scratches behind my ears for long moments, my  _favourite_ of all earthly actions, before sitting up and fishing my brush out of her bedside drawer. 

 

“I know you loathe this, but I'll be gentle, I promise,” she tells me, and I meow and hiss loudly when she proceeds to break that promise, allowing a metal prong to catch in a particularly matted ball of fur.

 

“Sorry,” she coos at me, and I purr in response knowing I could never stay cross with her long. I admit, when the unruly fur is brushed through, I almost always feel better.

 

Hermione replaces the brush where she always keeps it and invites me to lay lazily at her side for a while, which I do with pleasure. It's still too early to rise for classes, and I'd much rather be here than taking in Malfoy's face as it zooms across the Quidditch field. I let out a mew as I think of Slytherin losing their next match, and Hermione looks at me.

 

“What's funny?” she asks, eyes twinkling and laughter bubbling up.

 

If you only knew, my darling, if you only knew.

 

I hear the scurry of quick, tiny feet and instantly stand, edging toward the side of the mattress. Scabbers is just below me, and as he wiggles his filthy little rat whiskers in my direction – knowing it'll provoke me, no doubt! - the fur on my back stands up in anger and defense, maybe even a bit of excitement. After all the times I've nearly killed the stupid thing, I can't believe Ron is daft enough to lose track of him again. Much as I hate him he's evidently faster than I, and has narrowly evaded his untimely death thus far. (Maybe not so untimely? I've always wondered exactly how old he is)

 

“Crookshanks, don't you dare!” Hermione warns, but I lunge to the ground before she can stop me. I meow loudly for my victory, and Scabbers' squeaks are muted for the noise of my claws digging into his tail and keeping him right where I want him. This may be the day I finish this cat and mouse game.

 


End file.
